Tensioning systems for tensioning lines, particularly belts or webs, utilizing a ratcheting device to wind the tensioning lines have been used for many years. Systems of this type are typically comprised of an anchoring tensioning line, a threadable tensioning line, and a ratchet device. An example of an environment in which these types of devices are employed is in tightening lines around loads or cargo placed on semi-trailer flatbeds.
More specifically, prior art devices typically include a means to attach the proximal end of a first or anchoring tensioning line to a first end of the device and a ratchet system to wind the proximal end of a second or threadable tensioning line from the second end of the device. The distal end of the anchoring line is attached to a metal fastener. The fastener attaches the anchoring line to one side of a support surface (e.g., one side edge of the flatbed trailer). The distal end of the threadable tensioning line also includes a metal faster so that it can be fastened to the opposing side edge of the support surface (e.g., the second side edge of the flatbed trailer). The proximal end of the threadable tensioning line is placed over the vehicle load and threaded into the ratchet mechanism of the device.
The ratcheting system of the device comprises a rotatable drive element serving to wind the threadable line, at least one ratchet wheel connected integrally in rotation to the drive element and exhibiting directionally oriented notches, and a pivot lever serving to introduce the rotary movement into the drive element, on which a drive pawl cooperating with the ratchet wheel is mounted slidably counter to the action of a spring, whilst the notches of the ratchet wheel are shaped so that they are retained firmly by a blocking pawl during movement of the pivot lever towards the first end of the device, whereas during the movement of the pivot lever towards the second end of the device, they are entrained via the drive pawl.
The prior devices, however, have all suffered from the same drawback, namely that the direction of the power stroke is set for each particular device. The power stroke refers to the direction in which the pivot lever is moved in order to entrain the notches of the ratchet wheel. Originally, the power stroke of a typical tensioning device was towards the second end of the device. This was known as a “push” power stroke device. Such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,182.
However, this device was burdensome to vehicle loaders since it often required them to push up from the ground in order to wind the threadable line. This was because the anchoring line was often shorter than the threadable line. This caused the tensioning device to be oriented such that the second end of the device was remote from the support surface. Speich, U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,742, disclosed a tensioning device with a “pull” power stroke. This device had a power stroke pivoting towards the first end of the device. This was advantageous in that it allowed a user to employ his or her body weight to assist in moving the pivot lever. However, in order to release the mechanism the pivot lever must still be activated with a “push” stroke.
However, the “push” power stroke device would still be advantageous under certain circumstances. For instance, if the anchoring line was longer than the threadable line, then the device would be oriented such that the first end of the device would be remote from the support surface. Therefore, a user would only be able to utilize his or her body weight with a “push” power stroke. No prior art devices have allowed the user the ability to switch the direction of the power stroke to suit the needs of a particular situation.
Therefore, there arises a need for a bi-directional load securing ratchet method and apparatus. Preferably such an apparatus and method provides for easily converting the power stroke from push to pull modes. The present invention directly addresses and overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.